Pat's Mansion
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Abandoned and Up for adoption! Adopted by Denizen Of Madness
1. A Contest that Pat Never Enter in

-1_Silver Horror: Another Megaman Star Force (Ryuusei no Rockman) fanfic except it is with the crossover with Luigi's mansion from Nintendo starring Patrick as the main protagonist of the story. _

_(Note: I am tire of Capcom making him a minor character instead of a main character like the others, I wish I can punch Capcom in the face… to see how DOES the fans feel about this…Well, I can't because I will end up being sue or jailed) (Giggled a little)_

_Cancer Bubble: She does not own Megaman Star Force (Ryuusei no Rockman) only Capcom does Buku… or Luigi's Mansion only Nintendo does._

_Geo Stelar: I do not know why do you have to make Patrick a cross dresser? (Awkward glare)_

_Silver Horror: (Blushes) Fan girl instinct…_

_  
Bud: You are giving us male characters of Megaman Star Force a bad name…_

_Luna: So what? I wonder what WILL HAPPEN IF I MAKE ALL MALE CHARACTERS CROSS DRESS! Besides he make all girls want to be make the guys wear dress…_

_The Male characters of Megaman Star Force: Oh boy! (They all run away from the girls)_

_Silver Horror: This is not going to like no ordinary parody of Luigi's mansion… (Sly glare drinking tea) Enjoy the story…_

Sprigs' Mansion

Chapter One: A Strange Contest that Patrick Never Enter In

Patrick Sprigs is an orphan boy living in the base (as a home for him) where Geo sent into the space and face the FM-ians in battle. He does not seem to mind spring-cleaning while wearing a purple house cleaner dress with black and white stockings and black gloves peacefully cleaning away with Gemini Spark who live with him in their EM human form thanks to the memories. They do not have a kitchen or a bathroom, Patrick usually buys dry food in the store and sometimes used the dumb outside as his personal outhouse. Patrick sighed seeing his home well clean and tidy while Gemini Spark B and Gemini Spark W are fighting over a simple 6 weeks-year-old molded honey bun that Geo's mom made for him.

"Hey that is my bun, I been saving it since last week!" yelled B punching his half in the face. "No, its mind because it is on my side of the bed!" said Gemini Spark W slapping like an idiot. "You slap like a girl!" said B aggressive, but Patrick grabs the honey bun and eats it peaceful leaving both B and W in shock. "Dammit Patrick!" yelled the twins in anger, but Patrick is about to say a word and he got sick. He rushes up outside and throw up in one of the junkyards, they both stare at each other and they both said, "Thank you Patrick for being a taste tester!"

"Hey Patrick!" said Geo waving at him excited, but than turn to shock, "WTF ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS?" Patrick turn embarrass seeing Geo in shock, "Sorry I will change!" Patrick rushes back into his home and kick Gemini Spark out of the home to change his clothes. "So how are you GS?" said Mega stare at them, "How did you remain in this form so far?" "I don't know it's the memory I am guessing?" said Gemini Spark B getting up.

Gemini Spark W is stuck in the diaper pile head first, "A little help, this smell is getting me sick!" Gemini Spark B said turning away taking out a Megaman Zero Picture Book, "Sorry I am busy right now!" Gemini Spark W said with a panic all of the sudden after feeling something crawling in his back, "CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUT THIS PILE?" "I think we should help him beside he is our ally you know Mega!" said Geo as he grab W's leg, start to pull him out. "Uh Geo remember what happen last time," said Mega did not say a word. "They are peaceful right now!" said Geo after pulling him out of the piles, W hug Geo said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Go you stink you need a bath!" said Geo release from the hug and step away from him. "We don't have a shower!" said W, but B push him into an ocean. B laughed, "How is that for a shower?" W gives B the glare and he said swimming back into the junkyard dead fishes floated on the ocean, "thanks a lot B… at least we can survive by eating the fishes."

"You know Patrick should live with Solo, my mom, and Chaud at my house instead of living in this dump," said Geo speaking out, "How do you use the bathroom in the junkyard?" Patrick finally comes out of the home wearing his usual and he said to Geo, "hello…" "Patrick you should moving into our home for now on," said Geo stare at him, "Come on, who would want to live in a junkyard here without a bathroom or showers?" "Uh hobos do!" said Patrick point to hobos singing around the fire, but than wave at Geo and he wave back at them.

"Ok… except for that!" said Geo apathetic while Mega and Gemini Spark snap their fingers getting into the beat of their song. "Man they are very good singers," said Mega snap his finger. "Well, I don't know," said Patrick looking around the junkyard, "The junkyard is my home and I kind of like it here, even they got rare things inside the junkyard like we found some clothes. I am not happy living into mansion or house, just happy being a homeless kid."

The hobos applaud on Patrick's speech and Geo remain silent until a Mail Man riding his bike saying, "Mail for Patrick Sprigs!" The Mail Man try to use his brakes, but trip and went into the ocean, Patrick grab the mail from the Mail Man's hand and help him up. Patrick Sprigs opens the mail and takes out a paper that says "Patrick Sprigs congratulation on winning your new mansion!"

The hobos congratulate Patrick for winning the mansion, Patrick remain in shock and confuse. He turns to Gemini Spark B with a glare, he said to Patrick, "Don't look at me; I didn't go on porn sites last night…" "W," said Patrick giving W the glare. W said, "I went to watch some soap opera online!" The record scratch at the background and everyone give W the glare, W said bravely, "HEY There is nothing wrong with watching soap opera!" "Agree!" said Patrick along side with him.

"Ok I am with two idiots that watch Soap Opera; FM-ians don't watch soap operas!" yelled B full of pride doing his pose on a pile of broken-down machine, but fall down into the diaper pile. "Uh," said Mega ignoring whistling at the background along with Geo.

Geo skip the subject and he said stare at the letter, "no one use this type of mail anymore and they use e-mail instead right…" "I am guessing there are some people don't trust technology at all," said Patrick staring at it turn the letter over revealing a map.

"The mansion is somewhere in a middle of some kind of place," said Patrick examine the map, "I don't see no bus going into that area at all, I think I should invite everyone to check it out…" "Why is that?" said Geo envious. Patrick changes into his maid's outfit, "I volunteer to clean to school so meaning that I will be there night at 8:30 PM sharp… to get my credit up once again." "Oh how can I not remember," Geo said in his mind giving Patrick the awkward glare by not upsetting him, "When will he stop cross dressing like a girl, it is giving him a bad name in the school…"

Patrick happily skip out of the junkyard as birds and little creatures coming out of nowhere while he is singing peacefully following him, Geo turn away envying him and he said giving Gemini Spark the glare, "This is going to be one awkward story…" Geo, Gemini Spark, and Mega peacefully left the junkyard pretending nothing happen, the mailman turn seeing them leave. He said with a strange evil grin, "Let the game begin." He laugh and vanishes in thin air without the hobos noticing him, things are not going to be good at all… What lies within the mansion and WHEN WILL Patrick STOP WEARING THE DRESS? Tune next on Sprigs' Mansion…

_TBC_

Geo: I cannot believe that mail man is a GHOST… (In shock)

Silver Horror: You are ruining the story Geo, but you will see in the next chapter…

Solo: Where the ghost busters when you need them? (Serious)

Silver Horror: Ok leave a review please… or else I make them suffer into making every guy on Megaman series into wearing girl clothes! (Evil glare and than an evil laugh)

Bud: (Twitches) She is insane…

Luna and Misora: …she is not! (Holding out all the girly clothes)

Bud: WAAH! (Run away from them carrying Zack on his shoulder)


	2. Surprise in the Mansion, Dr Light appear

_Chapter 2: Surprise in the Mansion and meeting Geo's ancestor_

Over an hour pass 8:30 PM that is now 9:30, Patrick finally got off the school exhaust and as he got out of the bus peaceful into his new mansion. As he got into the mansion opens his eyes, he is in shock seeing the mansion that is a six five-floor mansion with a few windows broken. The lawn is in the mess and a few trees were on half of the yawn, Patrick said, "This is my dream mansion! Geez I would rather live in Luna's mansion instead of being his mansion besides she has an indoor and outdoor pool. Where is the gang? Are they supposed to be here?" Patrick checks his watch and he said in shock, "Its 9:35 PM, oh man they went home maybe!"

He calls everyone's number and it seems some didn't answer back, well others say, they haven't returned home…" He said in shock, "They are not home yet, that is a very bad thing! Oh well I WILL go into the mansion and FIND THEM! I hope it's not the same place where the three filmmakers had gone missing, where the witch lives…" "Uh Patrick that is in Burkittsville, Maryland, US not in this town here JACKASS," said Rey angered, "If that happen be sure to bring a chainsaw just in case you se a witch… if she was here trying to molest you…"

"Rey now it is not the time to be funny at the time!" said Patrick serious, but than trip on a toy and hear everyone laughing at the background, "Ok I deserve that part." Patrick went inside the mansion and take out his flashlight from his back pocket, he use his Star Carrier as a flashlight that light up the room.

"Thank you Star Carrier you cannot do anything without it when you are in the woods or in this haunted house," Patrick kiss his Star Carrier and Rey said giving him the awkward look, "ok than…" Patrick notice he is in the foyer, he notice the door right in front of him chain up with a lock in the middle, and a sheet cover mirror over on the right on the door, stair case on the right and left of the wall.

A drawer on the right of the stair case and he look around him; he went up the upstairs and check the door on the left. "Dammit its lock, oh well better check the other one!" Patrick said in his mind, he checks the one on the top of the stairs in the middle, "its lock too…" "Looks like they forgot to give you the key!" said Rey. "I think that is the only thing they forgotten," said Patrick sighed as he went down stairs, he didn't notice that a invisible ghost went through the double door above him carrying the key until it drop the key in the middle of the foyer room and than went back into the double door. Patrick turn seeing a golden key right in front of him and he pick it up.

_"Zelda theme song"_

**Patrick has found the key; you can use it to open a door!**

Rey said confuse, "WTF is with the Zelda's music?" "Don't know, don't care!" said Patrick dashes upstairs and try the one on the left, but did not work. He tries to the double doors down stairs, but it did not work at all and so he tries to door on the second floor. so he tries the door in the middle of the second floor It work, he cautiously open the double door and went inside, everything is all dark and the door all of the sudden. He felt cold breathe lifting his skirt up, but he press it down leaving the back expose and he said in his mind, "Note to self where pants under the skirt." "Pat right behind you!" said Rey, Patrick turn seeing a ghost visible that look like a virus scare him half to death. The ghost stares at him for a second and blushes seeing under Patrick's maid outfit.

"DAMMIT PERVERT!" yelled Patrick stomp the ghost with his foot screaming like a girl. "Fear not little girl I will save you!" said Captain Falcon showing up from nowhere. "Hooray Captain Falcon!" said Patrick doing the fan girl shriek. Rey did not say a word at all, but give Patrick the girl and he said, "You are an idiot… Captain Falcon must not suppose be here, this is a MEGAMAN STAR FORCE FANFICTION!" "Oh!" said Captain Falcon left the scene leaving Patrick in sorrow in the corner. He said gloom, "Why do you have to ruin the moment?"

"Fear not, Dr. Light is here!" said a long hair bearded old man with black eyes and eyebrows showing up wearing a white lab coat and carrying a weapon. He struggles to suck the ghost-like virus into the vacuum, but it escape as he hit the door. "For a hologram, I can still feel the pain," said Dr. Light and he look up noticing Patrick holding his skirt down, "Oh hello little girl…" "I am not a little girl!" said Rey taking over Patrick. "Oh dear me what has the generation come to cross males cross dressing as females!" said Dr. Light in shock and calm himself down.

"Well, blame it on the orphanage for raising me up like a girl!" lied Patrick getting up again, "I don't want to be some cross dressing male character…" "HEY!" said the entire cross dressing male characters from random anime and video games in anger as well he did not mean it. The group of ghosts show up in a group appears out of nowhere, Dr. Light said dashing out of the mansion "Let's get out here and meet in the laboratory."

Patrick dash after him out of the mansion, he went into a house-like RV and Dr. Light said sigh with relief sitting on the couch, "Computer close the curtains of the window and the door…" Patrick is astonish after seeing the computer respond to him and he sit on a wooden chair. "Well, little girl, I mean BOY what is your name?" said Dr. Light nervous.

"I am Patrick Stelar," said Patrick calmly introduce himself. "See my great (12 times) Grandson Geo Stelar and his friends along with his mother went inside the mansion, but got kidnap by ghost-like viruses," said Dr. Light sighing. "You are Geo's ancestor!" said Patrick amaze. "Yes, but I don't like to brag that much," said Dr. Light smile at him, "You remind me of someone back in my grandson's days when he is still living…, but that doesn't matter. What matter is the danger that someone put your friends in?" "Uh!" said Patrick eating a chocolate bar.

Dr. Light explained, "This letter that you got is a prank by someone and if it is e-mail that would be something, but most of all I need your help to get reploid ghosts back into their original states in their paintings and some in their statues. I don't know what force let kidnap by grandson and his friends, but I think it is up to you besides instead of using the vacuum to suck." "Let me guess prevent you from getting sue from Nintendo!" said Rey appear on screen.

"Yes, wait how did the same you appear on the SCREEN?" said Dr. Light freaking out. "Oh that is my other personality or my brother Rey," said Patrick introducing Rey, "He could be trouble, but he sometimes has a soft spot… I finally control him." "Well, that is not the POINT now child, but I think I want to introduce this program to my grandson besides I haven't got the chance because of this stupid machine," Dr. Light said, "Put your transmitter or Star Carrier into the machine right behind me that look like the oven." Patrick put the Star Carrier into the oven, but his Star Carrier got burn and Dr. Light said, "WRONG ONE!"

Patrick got a replacement after calling Aaron Boreal in the middle of the night and he tries it again, it did not get burn as Dr. Light gives him instruction after when it done only 32 seconds. Dr. Light gives him back his Star Carrier and the Zelda song started to play again.

**N/A: Patrick receives an upgrade on his Star Carrier!**

Dr. Light said, "You receive an upgrade that can let you transform into three forms… One is the form of…" "Oh the same (Beep)ing maid outfit with a vacuum cleaner on hand," said Rey with his jaw down to the ground on the screen. "this your cleaning form, you already wearing a maid so you can suck ghosts into a vacuum like weapon that is connect to your Star Carrier as its source of power," explain Dr. Light as Patrick stare at himself in the mirror. "Wow its kind of cool!" said Patrick loving the same style and Rey give him the glare.

"You better test it out!" said Dr. Light pointed to the door behind him that led to the basement. Patrick cautiously went inside the basement and notice it is all dark, he check his surroundings and six ghosts pop out of nowhere. Patrick shriek like a girl, running away from the ghosts, but than Rey switch places and turn to the ghosts with a cold glare. He said sucking the ghosts into the vacuum, "Take this you rip-off!"

"Wow he really have some great skill with vacuum!" yelled Dr. Light surprised after they were done Patrick jump out of the room with a smile on his face, "That is good, your assignment here is to capture the ghosts and each of your friends are in every stages of the house…"

Then Dr. Light notice that Patrick left the house and he sighed sitting back in his couch, he look out of the window seeing Patrick rush back into the house. Dr. Light said in his mind, "This is one strange kid…"

Patrick went back into the house and notice Cancer Bubble shaken in fear, Rey said in his mind, "Something is scaring him… I think are some ghosts!" Rey switch place with Pat again, two pantheon zombies and one Pantheon Corpse coming out of the ground. Pat said to Rey, "Geez they have pantheons too in this mansion!" "I will take them on!" said Rey as he destroys the pantheons with his bare hands, "Why are they are using the enemies from Megaman Zero?" "I don't know, but it is kind of interesting!" said Pat, Rey continued to destroy them piece by piece until none is left. Rey switch back to Pat and he said to Cancer, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I was sent by Geo's mom to check on him besides she is worry sick about him!" said Cancer, "Why must the humans sent me to do these errands?" "I don't know, but I do not want to think about it!" said Pat nervous.

"If you see him, please be sure to tell he is grounded when he gets home, but the good news I told them that they are having a sleepover!" said Cancer smiled. "Thank you for the covered!" said Pat smiled. "Well, you want to start saving!" said Cancer. "Yes, please!" said Pat smiled. "This is going be a long lame mission!" said Rey in his mind, "God I hope they have naked ladies…"

_As Pat use Cancer to save the file, everything went black with the red words "To be continued"… _

**

* * *

I do not own anything from Capcom or Nintendo, sorry for the chapter to be longer. I need new ideals for the next chapter, so I am opening for a suggestion on reviews ok! Enjoy the story and please leave a review ok!**


	3. Return to the Mansion

**Sorry, for not uploading the chapter of Pat's Mansion, but so far I had been getting "Favorite Story" instead of a simple review. I will not here online for a while due to my computer. So please send a review on what you think of the chapters and the story itself. The Reviews depends on it survival! Not the author, so please leave a review if you want me to continues.**

**Katamari - Namco**

**Dr. Light, Megaman Star Force – Capcom**

**Luigi's Mansion – Nintendo**

**The story – Silver Horror (Ginkyofu13)

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Back for More Weirdness

Pat, our main protagonist went back inside the mansion while he is wearing a maid dress without any care what everyone, but it is the only clothes that he's wearing. He went back into the foyer and saved Cancer Bubble from the ghost viruses. He went up the stairs to the double doors. He takes deep breath before going inside the double door, but he was push by the wind. He causing him to fall flat on the floor as the double door lock inside and he said picking himself, "Why ghosts always had to be so mean?" As he got himself up from the ground, he looks around seeing a roof full of paintings on every wall and he looks around the room. He notices a blue flame on top of the table.

"I dare you to blow the candle," Rey said snickering. Pat said serious in his mind, "Hey I am not going to do something like that, I play Luigi's Mansion and I know what happen to it." "PAT, Buku!" cried Cancer dash into the room afraid and he tackles Cancer causing Pat to sit on the fire. His dress was on fire and Pat panics as he tries to get the fire off his dress while Rey laughs. "You know your butt is also on fire," said Cancer. Rey laugh continually, "I know that!" Pat notices a bucket of water right next to Cancer and he did not have a chose. He sits on the bucket of the water to extinguish the fire causing smoke to go around the room.

"Why do all the FM-ians on each painting, Buku?" Cancer said to Pat looking around the wall. "HAHA!" said Gemini W poking fun of Pat, "Looks like our Cross-Dresser got his dress burn." "Gemini W?" said Pat looking straight at him. "WHAT A BIZARRE BOY!" said Ophiuca laughing as well, "He is so adorable in THAT dress" "OK, why are they poking fun of me?" said Pat chuckle. The ghosts laugh at him and Cygnus Wing who is right in front of him, "You blow out the candle in a strange way, it is ashamed that the ghosts are coming after you."

Ghost dead reploids come out of nowhere surrounding Pat and Cancer Bubble; Pat got himself out of the bucket with his dress half burnt revealing his underwear. "Cancer, it is wise to shield your eyes!" said Pat in anger, "Fine another dress please and THAT IS MY REVENGE!" "Buku!" said Cancer Bubble dashing out of the room looking for another outfit while Pat fight the ghosts with his vacuum.

"Girly Girl would you like go out with me?" said the reploid winking at him, Pat twitches and Rey switch places with Pat. He takes out a chainsaw and he said with an evil smile on his face, "Sorry, you will have die in three minutes." Rey slaughter the dead reploids with his chainsaw leaving a scene with parts flying everywhere for 45 minutes. "AH, my leg!" said reploid as legs, arms, and torso flying everywhere. "My arms!" said another one. "MY LIVER!" said another one. "HEY THAT IS MY LIVER!" said another reploid with Rey's insane laugh. "Dude you are twice as worst!" said the dying reploid crawling up to him before his head smash by Rey's foot. Rey switch back to Pat, Pat looks around and he left the scene in fear. He snags a key floating in the air before leaving the room and he said, "That was close."

"You own me big," said Rey apathetically. "Pat, buku!" said Cancer coming up to him excited, "I found some clothes except I stole it from Sonia, but I also got a word from Dr. Light." Cancer Bubbles happily hand Sonia's outfit to Pat and he said shrieking like a girl, "I always want to try her clothes." "WTF!" said Rey dumfounded after Pat takes out a dressing room from his pocket. He happily went inside removing his burnt dress and Cancer Bubbles said holding up a bra, "He wearing a BRA?" "You do not want to know," said Rey burning the dress and the bra. As Pat comes out of the mini dressing room wearing Sonia's clothes and Cancer nosebleed after seeing him wearing a dress. "Wow, I look that dreamy!" said Pat excited looking himself in the mirror hold by Rey. "This is a bit awkward," said Rey twitching, "Do you have to save "OUR" friends?" Pat forgot and he said to him, "RIGHT!"

Pat quickly went to the door on the left and he unlocks it revealing a hall with two doors on the left and three doors on the right. He shrieks after seeing the ghosts coming out of their hiding place attacking him. "OH MY GOD!" said the male ghost shrieking, "IT'S SONIA!" "AH SONIA!" said another ghost. Pat gives them a smile taking out the guitar from the back and he uses it as a weapon bashing all the ghosts. "This isn't FLCL!" said Rey with his head down in shame. "I know, but I always want to do this!" said Pat happily bashing them until they are no more until another key fall down to the ground, "OH ANOTHER KEY!"

Pat happily picks up the key and he tries the key on five doors. He ends up avoid traps especially a katamari ball, Pat runs for his life until it reaches the end of the door. "I should avoid the last one with the katamari ball," said Pat panting. "Where did a katamari ball come from?" said Rey, "You know we could end up being sued by Namco." "Buku!" said Cancer being roll up by the katamari ball. Pat freed Cancer Bubble from the Katamari Ball before it vanishes.

Then he got a call from Dr. Light with a Solid Snake Ringtone and Dr. Light said, "Pat, are you alright? I lost contact with you when you went inside the room." "Yes, I am except for the dress that I love so much!" cried Pat. "Act like a MAN, PAT!" said Dr. Light cheering him up, "I know you love that dress, but you need to save your friends and I also come across some information that the ghosts are possessing the FM-ians. Each room have each painting of the victim trap, you need to capture the ghosts before getting the paintings." "Is there a reverse?" said Pat to him.

"Yes, there is!" said Dr. Light, "Sadly I haven't work on it, I will get on it. I see you have a second costume on your Star Carrier." "UH!" said Pat looking at his Star Carrier. "You got the Katamari Costume that will allow you to roll up ghosts, but it is limited and you will have to start on small," he said excited.

"Katamari Costume, I hope you are not ripping off from Namco!" said Rey apathetically without warning, Pat press the second custom. Sonia's clothes that Pat was wearing turns to the Prince's outfit making him that small and right in front of him is a Katamari Ball. "AW! I am TINY!" said Pat whining. "Well, I warn you!" said Dr. Light, "Begin to roll up items to the Katamari Ball." "King of the Cosmo will never be happy!" said Rey as Pat rolling up the small items on the floor with the Katamari Ball and in 30 second the Katamari Ball become bigger. Pat went through the wall, he went to the first the door on the right and he went inside.

He looks around the room and he said, "It seems to be a mini library!" "You have play the game right!" said Rey and Cancer. "Yes, I did!" said Pat looks around. He sees two bookshelves on each side of the room with a desk on the right far from the bookshelf horizontal and he notice a rocking chair rocking by himself. Pat feels the cold air in the room as he notice candles on every side burning blue flames in every room. He said holding his hands close to his chest, "It is getting colder, I knew I shouldn't have brings my scarf with me." "Pat look!" said Rey. Pat looks at the rocking chair revealing to be Cygnus Wing wearing a red robe reading a book with a pipe on his mouth. He sees a picture of Tom Dubious on the center wall next to Cygnus Wing, Tom tries to get himself out and Pat said, "Don't worry I will get you out of here?"

"I never see Cygnus as Neville usually he looks strange," said Pat in his mind as he begin to roll up books, ghosts, Rey, Cancer, mouse, money, and everything around the room even without warning. He roll Cygnus Wing before he get a chance to, the power wear off changing Pat back his normal size and he continues to wear Sonia's outfit. "Darn it, I was that close!" said Pat stomping his foot on the ground, "I almost have it!" "Buku, YOU ROLL US UP!" scold Cancer. "Yeah, some brother you are!" said Rey angry. "SILENCE!" yells Cygnus Wing when the strong wind blows them out of the room. "Thanks for making him angry!" said Pat on the ground with his body standing upside down on the wall before he fall down the floor face down.

Cancer Bubble fall on top of Pat with Rey floating around them and he said, "It was bad idea from the beginning and how are we going to beat that swan?" "Uh!" said Pat trying to think of one as he get back up again, "I am unable to use the Katamari Ball, so I use the light to shine on Cygnus Wing revealing his heart and then suck it up like the game." "You had been playing too much Luigi's mansion," said Rey apathetically, "I will go back in!" He roll up his sleeves before coming back into the room, they heard a huge fight and smoke coming out of the room with the door banging. "I think Rey is winning!" said Cancer cheering. "OH REY!" said Pat in his cheerleader uniform.

"Where did you get the cheerleader uniform?" said Cancer wondering. "I stole it from Luna's locker room and I feel so cheery!" said Pat cheery. "You have disorder," said Cancer apathetic. Rey has thrown out of the room by Cygnus Wing and he said, "Come back with better skills!" Rey said getting up again, "Damn him and his stupid dance!" "He could still do that?" said Pat cheerfully, "He needs a dance partner for that!"

"DO you HAVE ANY PLAN?" said Rey stress out. Pat removes his cheerleading uniform into normal clothes with his dancing shoes that have not been clean for 5 years. "Finally!" said Rey sighed, but Pat rip his normal clothes into a pink ballerina, "NO!" Rey slap himself on the forehead in defeat and he said, "WHY PAT? WHY?"

Cancer did not say a word at all, but he has his jaw on the floor as Pat dance like ballerina into the room where Cygnus was in. Cygnus Wing continues to read his book until Pat come in dancing around the room and prancing. Cygnus Wing did not notice him until Pat kick the book from his hand. Cygnus Wing suddenly looks up at him fuming with anger, Pat smile and begins to dancing around the room. Cygnus Wing cannot resist it until Pat offer him his hand. He got off the chair and he begins to dance with Pat. Rey and Cancer stand there awkwardly, Rey recording it and Cancer laughing at the background, he said, "This is a classic!" "Yeah!" said Cancer laughing.

Cygnus went closer to Pat almost giving him a kiss at the end of the dance instead he is being suck into the vacuum. "Darn you CROSSDRESSER!" said Cygnus in defeat as he is suck into the vacuum. Pat stands there with a victory pose while Rey and Cancer sweeping up the money that comes out of Cygnus' pockets. The light went on in the room, Pat said victorious holding up the vacuum in the air, "I HAVE THE POWER!" He struggle with the vacuum, but it fall on top of him and Rey said, "No, you don't!"

Cancer take up the picture of Tom who is finally relax and he said to both Pat and Rey, "I will give this to Dr. Light as a gift." "Ok!" said Pat happily removes the ballerina outfit with his Sonia's outfit. Pat picks up the key from the floor before he left the room. He said standing right in front of the room, "Who is up next?" He heard an eerie noise causing him to scream like a girl and dash out of the house in fear. "What a strange boy?" said the mysterious reploid wearing brown torn cloak on top of the mansion. He vanishes when the sun went up to the sky and he said, "He will never last longer…"

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Gemini Spark: THE CROSS DRESSERS HAVE GONE TOO FAR!**

**Silver Horror: Why girls dig cross dressers? (Drawing it out) I wonder I should do next, make Pat wears the Luna outfit or Luigi's outfit?**

**Gemini B: ...**

**Gemini W: *Thinking about himself wearing the Luna outfit***

**Silver Horror: I hope you guys are leaving reviews because it depends on if it going to live or be deleted... Leave a review if you want to read more about!**

***Correction* Anonamas, Pat is not Geo's grandfather, that will be Dr. Light who is Geo's great, great, great, great, great grandfather or ancestor. Sorry you are confused...**


	4. Pat VS Cygnus’ Family

**Another bizarre misadventure for Pat and another ghost battle on its way. I do not own anything from no one… SO DON'T SUE!**

**Warning: A few cursing inside this chapter, read with caution

* * *

**

CH. 4: Pat VS Cygnus' Family

Pat comes back the mansion wearing Luna's clothes and he carries a net dragging on the ground. "Time to catch some APE!" said Pat with pride. "There are no apes in this mansion!" said Rey impatient, "Well, Dr. Light gives you a net to capture ghost in! Luna's dress does not even match your hair, why you go with Viewtiful Joe instead of this stupid dress?"

Pat ignores Rey's nagging as he went back inside the mansion, the foyer's light went on and Cancer Bubble standing next to the right stairs. He was not in his EM form instead he was in his human form, he sits on the stairs shaken in fear. "HELLO CANCER!" said Pat cheery. "Hi Pat," said Cancer looking up to him, "You did not realize that Cygnus Wing and Queen Ophiuca got marry?" "WHAT THEY HAVE!" said Pat surprise. "The Snake marry to Swan?" said Rey twitching, "They do not mix together!"

"They do make a good couple!" said Pat jumping. "SILENCE!" said Queen Ophiuca's voice from the hall where Pat was at last night. "Oh that," said Pat shaken in fear. "I wish you good luck and I won't be here after that snake poison me," said Cancer leaving the mansion. "Bye," said Pat disappointment waving goodbye to Cancer who leaves the house. "One crab is out of the picture," said Rey chuckling at the background.

Pat cries as he went upstairs and he went to the same hall on the left and he went try to key on four doors. He went into the last door on the left and he opens it. He notices that it is a master bedroom with walls made of purple and blue except for the ceiling. A dresser table with a mirror and a chair right in front of a window with black curtains. A rug of a dead panda on the floor and the room decorated with jewelry all over the room. It has a huge master bed on the right side of the room facing vertical close to the wall. The chandelier on the ceiling and a closet door on the right side of the window as it turn around clockwise.

Pat sneak inside the room without causing a noise and the door slams behind her as he sneaks inside the room. He notices a ghost of Ophiuca sitting on the chair minding her own business combing her hair without anyone disturbing her. He said in his mind, "Ophiuca as Lyria, I thought Leviathan and Harpuia are going to be Neville and Lyria, but I was wrong. Beside do I have a crush on Luna? She looks so hot in her Queen Ophiuca outfit!"

Pat daydream about Luna coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray of brownies and she wears a strapped white dress. While Pat sit down on the dinner table with a napkin tuck over his collar and holding a fork and knife. The daydream interrupts with Ophiuca standing right in front of him with red eyes glowing in the dark and she said, "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILL MY HUSBAND! YOU WILL DIE!" "Oh shit!" said Pat holding his net that turns into twin guns. He begins to shoot Ophiuca and he did not realize that he is now wearing Death the Kidd's outfit from Soul Eater.

"Take this snake!" said Pat continues to shoot at the Queen Ophiuca, but she uses one of her snakes a shield before she get a chance to attack. She charges straight to him, Pat said to her, "You look so beautiful!" "Uh!" said Queen Ophiuca blushing. "So symmetry!" said Pat staring at her, "So beautiful than Luna and Sonia combine!" "HEY!" said Sonia's voice and Luna's voice at the background. "Your hair is so symmetry with your fine body," said Pat winking at her. Rey stands there at the background and he said to him, "What are you a womanizer?"

Pat holds Queen Ophiuca's hand and he kiss it; Queen Ophiuca giggles a little leaving Cygnus Wing in his ghost form getting mad. "Ok then," said Rey floating away from Cygnus Wing while Pat flirts with Queen Ophiuca. Cygnus Wing said, "Who does that boy think he is?" "Just Pat for you," said Rey apathetically. "I thought he was gay from the beginning," said Cygnus Wing apathetically. "Yeah, you almost kiss PAT!" said Rey aggressive. "I thought he was a girl," said Cygnus Wing gagging. "No, he is a boy!" said Rey laughing, "I cannot believe you fall for that trick!" "Shut up!" said Cygnus Wing in anger. Pat overheard Rey and Cygnus Wing having an argument, Pat grabs Queen Ophiuca by the hand and leads her out the mansion. "

(The Romance music begin to play at the background)

They both spend time with each other while they were shopping for clothes online and they stolen ice cream from Aaron's apartment. Then they both eat it on top of the rooftop, they were disgust by the taste of the ice cream and Pat said disgusted, "Yuck Tuna…" Pat throws the ice cream on the ground and they fly the night sky away like Peter Pan without the theme song. They enjoys their night terrorizing people, stealing ice cream from Geo's house and making out in Luna's room without her parents knowing until the end of the night. Ophiuca enjoys herself and she said to him, "Thank for the night, I never have no fun after I marry to him." She uses her fingers to comb Pat's hands and they both stare at each other. They both blushes and turns away, Pat said to Queen Ophiuca, "Don't worry, I will get you back Luna… I promise."

Pat grabs her by the closer and she gives her a close kiss, he uses the net to capture Queen Ophiuca. Next thing, he knows he was back in the master bedroom as the light comes on, Pat wake up from his sleep on top of the master bedroom. "What took you so long?" said Rey lays down next to him. "WAAH!" said Pat panicking, "I have this good dream where I fall in love with Queen Ophiuca instead of Luna, but it was SO SYMMETRY!" "Well, you idiot," said Rey slamming a pillow down on Pat's face, "That is Luna trap in Ophiuca's body, you should know better than that!"

"WAAH!" said Pat struggling until Rey removes the pillow from Pat. He notices red lipstick kiss on the side of his cheek and Rey said to him, "Uh where did you get a kiss from a girl?" "Uh?" Pat said touches the side of his face, he notices a brown envelope next to him. He picks it and he opens it revealing to be pictures of him and Ophiuca. "This was a dream," he said sitting down on the side of the bed staring at the pictures and a letter drop out of the envelope.

_Dear Pat, _

_Before I was trap inside the painting, I wrote this letter to express my feelings and apologize for ignoring you. There are so many questions that I need to ask. Why you will not at school? Why did not you show up on the vacation with us? Why did you have leave us behind? WHY give me a good reason why you left Edge Ridge before we were on vacation? Is it because of me having feelings for Geo or was it your depression? Was I am a fool to fall for Geo instead of you after he return to school? Please give me a good reason, we could settle this, but I would understand you if you could just talk about it. _

_I think it was my fault for abandoned my feelings for you and I am sorry for everything that I did to you. Please Pat give me a second chance to improve our relationship for my sake. I already know Geo has feelings for Sonia instead of me and I was such a pushover instead of being a good friend to you._

_I will encourage you as you fight your fears and save us from this nightmare._

_Luna_

After Pat read the letter, he got up from the bed and he said in his mind, "Why Luna?" He leaves the room with Rey right behind him after picking up the money and the key on the dresser table. He leaves the room with pride as he left the room a silhouette of Luna standing in the middle of the room.

Pat went into the room in the middle and he said, "I think this is where I face the baby?" "I wondered who that baby is?" said Rey wondering. Pat put the key into the key hole, the door open revealing a nursery room and Rey said, "This is strange and where's the trap when you need to kill your light side?" Pat did not say a word as he close the door, he sees a shadow floating by the crib revealing to be baby version of Cancer Bubble. "CANCER IS THE BOSS!" said Rey in shock. Pat did not say a word, he went up to the rocking horse and he begins to rock the rocking horse. "I think that is how we suppose to wake with this," said Pat focusing. "THAT STUPID CRAB IS THE BABY BOSS!" said Rey in shock with his left eye twitching, "I refuse to be beaten by a baby."

Pat ignores him as he rocks the rocking horse, Cancer Bubble wakes up, he appears right in front of them wearing a pink jumpsuit, white bib, and a red pacifier. The sleeves cover his claws and he said, "Would you like to play with me?" Rey throw a ball at him and he said, "You are one ugly baby!" Cancer got mad; he begins to throw things at them. As Pat and Rey begins to dodge teddy bears, mini rocking horses, dolls, Tom's dirty clothes, Zack's retainer, Solo's dirty gym clothes, Geo's socks, Bud's dirty underwear, and Sonia's dirty shoes. "Yuck!" said Pat cover in everyone's dirty clothes, "It causes me to feel dizzy."

"Don't think about, don't think about it," said Rey trying to keep Pat up until they realize that they were tiny in a crib. "What is happening?" said Pat panicking, he realize he wears a light green strapped nightgown with pink slippers, "OMG, why AM I WEARING MY PAJAMA?"

"WAHAHAHA!" said huge baby Cancer floating outside of crib holding a gray rattle at his hand, "YOU THINK YOU SO TOUGH, BUT YOU ARE NOT ANYMORE! COME AND FIGHT ME!" Pat switch body with Rey who is now holding the vacuum, Rey hold his dress down and he said, "You need wears some PJ Pat!" "Shut up and let's get on to the battle!" said Pat cheering him on. Rey dodges the mini rocking horses and he said, "What do I have to do?" "Use the vacuum to suck the ball and hit the target," said Pat to Rey.

"Ok!" said Rey as he picks up the balls bouncing around the crib. He throws ball at Cancer and he falls down on the ground as Rey throw three balls at him. Rey takes out the vacuum and he begins to suck the Cancer ghost. "He only got 50 HP left, do not let anything stand in your way," said Pat cheerfully at the background until the rocking horses come out of nowhere. Rey hit by one of them, Cancer laughs as he regain his powers. "Dammit!" said Rey getting up.

"Pat!" said Dr. Light coming out of the communicator, "I got good news!" "Not now Old Man!" said Rey continually throwing balls at Cancer, "Dammit he regains his HP and I know you can't do that!"

"I was getting to there," said Dr. Light, "Unlike Luigi's Mansion, they do not regain HP, but when it comes to Megaman style. You are able to uses anything from the game; you are please to except you can't pulse in without your favorite FM Alien."

Rey continues to throw balls at Cancer, but he miss the target by 15 in a row and he said, "Talk another time!" "I think I know what to do?" said Pat as he switch places with Rey wearing Harp Note outfit.

Rey said, "Where did you get that outfit?" "I borrow the power from Sonia thanks to the Brother Band!" said Pat as he sings "Resonance" by TM Revolution.

_Pat: If the lamplight of connected souls points toward your heart,  
Can you hear a resonance stronger than words now?_

It got Cancer's attention as he sees Pat as Harp Note singing the song while playing the guitar. He begins to dance to the beat and Dr. Light said in his mind, "I was about to tell him, but somehow he knows."

_Pat: Our eyes barely even meet, but our fates are intertwined;  
Our destinations are exactly the same, so run through the unbearable night alongside me_

_Even if the radiance that we chased too far,  
Continues into bad dreams_

_If the lamplight of connected souls points toward your heart;  
Can you hear a resonance stronger than words now?_

Cancer cannot stops dancing as he is being controls by Harp Note's ability until the final moment. Pat turns the guitar into the net and he charge straight to Baby Cancer. Pat finally captures Cancer Bubble and everything went back to normal. "I did it!" said Pat cheerfully while Rey suck all the money inside the vacuum. "Yeah let's get back to Dr. Light," said Rey walking outside. "How did you?" said Pat wondering, "I thought I saw Rey a moment ago. Naah, it is just my imagination." Pat walks out of the nursery with pride and Rey come out of the closet as Pat leaves the room.

"So, you want me to work with you right?" said Rey with an evil smirk, "And in return you will make me whole." "Yes," said a voice, "Now go!" "Yes, Sir Bass," said Rey vanishes as the light went off. Pat went back to the house where Dr. Light waits for them outside and he said with pride, "Pat, my boy, welcome back. I do see you capture the ghosts very well!" "Yes, I did!" said Pat cheerful, "They are happily inside the vacuum." "No, WE ARE NOT!" said the ghosts stuff inside the Star Carrier. Pat hands the Star Carrier to Dr. Light, Dr. Light takes the Star Carrier to the computer and he said to Pat, "You know Cancer Bubbles hands me two possessed painting containing Tom's Soul and Zack's Soul. Each room contains the painting of its victims and I also was about to tell you."

"That you could borrow your friend's power when you have a Brother Band," Dr. Light explains, "And also no wonder that you have fans that got your back from online. Especially you have a brother in Death City who seems to send you this message and a brother from the Cosmo. I could tell you, you have brothers from all over the dimensions." "I did not realize that," said Pat surprise as he sits down on the chair and he grabs a cake bar from a bowl, "No one did not realize the pain, I am going through except for Geo-Kun. Luna is fallen for Geo while I suffer the pain from my other half Rey."

Dr. Light put the Star Carrier into the machine and he activates it by the computer. All the ghosts and zombies appear on the computer monitor, as they slowly become chips coming out of the dispenser.

It also separates the FM-ians from the ghosts that possess their body with them sitting in middle of the room. Cygnus said with a headache holding both his wings to his head, "What just happen and I feel like someone touch in strange places?" Ophiuca and Cancer stare at him for a second. Ophiuca said hiding her feelings, "No one did not touch you in strange places." "Why HAVE YOU FELT SOMEONE TOUCHING YOU?" said Cygnus waving his wing at her. Ophiuca did not say a word, but she begins to blushes for second instead of showing her feelings to Cygnus. She comes up to him in a romance manner and she begins to beat him up with her flute. Cancer sitting on the edge of the bed enjoying his popcorn while Ophiuca beats up Cygnus for no reason.

Dr. Light said to him, "You look tired and you need to rest. There is a room next to the painting room, you rest there and tomorrow is another day."

Pat yawns as he went inside the guest room and he falls on the bed. He changes into his pajama before he went to bed and he said in his mind, "First dancing with Cygnus, second go out with Ophiuca, and last battling a baby. What is the bizarre thing I can come up next?"

Pat staring at the ceiling and he could think of Luna before he falls into a deep sleep. "I will save you somehow or the other," said Pat in his mind. As he falls asleep, a shadow appears on the ceiling staring down at Pat as he peacefully go to sleep. Rey's head pop up out of the shadow with an evil smirk on his face and he said, "I am not in your body anymore and I don't need you to share the body with you. You pathetic loser, see you until we meet again…"

He vanishes before Dr. Light comes into the room; Dr. Light said in his mind, "I should have sworn that I heard voices from the room."

He sees Pat peacefully sleeping on the bed and he smiles as he covers Pat before he leaves the room. "He got another challenge ahead of him tomorrow," Dr. Light said as Pat sleep peacefully.

**

* * *

Another mission complete, but what will Pat wears next. You decide and please leave your suggestion. I will be sure to pick three at a time ok; I hope you enjoy your day. Please a review if you want this one to leave.**


	5. Up for Adoption

_**N/A: Sorry**_

I cannot continued with the fan fiction due to the fact I cannot continue with the fan fiction, but the good news is. It is up for adoption, so far, the only way to get the adoption is by PM me.

It would be a first come and first serve. The reasons I can't continue on with the stories, it is because I lost interests or short of ideas. Even though I lost interest with the stories during college.

It didn't put the statuses before except I do apologize for that.

**The rules of the Adoption:**

Make sure you give credit to me.

Before updating new chapters, don't changed up the old chapters.

It have to had the flow in the story and it has to be the pairing base on the first. If there is no pairing, you have the right to do so.

NO adoption that is a twice or more only FIRST COME OR FIRST SERVE, but try to reason with me. It is just your luck pal.

When you receive ownership of the fan fiction, you can edit or "Beta" or grammar check. If anything misspell, please tell audience that in the chapter.

Don't delete the chapters or change it up.

NO character's Death

If you want a copy of it, I would try to do it. I will copy it into the document.

Just to have fun and please delete your version of the story until the update Is complete.

I would like to say, you can copy or paste it into the document. Even though I don't have the original documents of the fan fiction I do apologized again.

Feel free the break it down and refer this one under the the pen name OK?

The list of fanfiction will be on my profile and deviantart journal under Ginkyofu13 if those who have fanfiction and deviantart.

If you have any updated idea of the rules of the adoption or suggestion. You may.

Thank you for your service.

List of the People who have Adopted the fanfiction:

Zero: Babysitting Nightmare (Megaman) – Thundercracker417 (Deviantart)

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Lawyers (Phoenix Wright and Harry Potter Crossover) - Cornholio4

Jinchuurikis of Konoha – TheNew959

Pat's Mansion (Megaman and Luigi's Mansion Crossover) - Denizen Of Madness

Jak and Daxter Theme Song Remix – Musashi the Master

List of Stories that up for adoption:

Naruto Cayman (Naruto and Madworld crossover)

Sinful Rose (Megaman Crossover)

Rival School: Shibusen VS Maritsu (Soul Eater and Disgaea Crossover)

Viewtiful Pat (Megaman and Viewtiful Joe)


End file.
